bs01gtfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Admin
Welcome! XD -Mr. President (Oval Office/Press Room) XD Admin XP Toa V ...XD.... Admin XP April Fools! Toa V :Um, i was supposed to be staff. So, does that mean I get check-user, sysop, and beurucrat, since we're both higher up on staff? TNU (Talk| | Sig Shop) 21:15, 1 April 2008 (EST) It does, if we come to it. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Yo manz, liek hi admin! KGuyz Uh... Hello. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Pictures Yes. -Mr. President (Oval Office/Press Room) Thanks. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Later though, school work... -Mr. President (Oval Office/Press Room) Okay, thanks. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) I need a list of the ones that need to be uploaded'Mr.President (Quickspeak| )' and can you work on our welcome template? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Okay. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Any more pics? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Did you do the Matoran? E.G: Flametoran, NewbToran... -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) no but i will & what is the name of the toa team in LoWN?Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) The Toa Wiki? XD -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Oh, and you need to do Glitchrok, Glitchrok Va and all the Stubbers. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) ok and the Proble & sugestion page was deleted why? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) I did it, I put it under the proper namespace. Here. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Templates one more thing can you give me links to the diffrent templates? --'Mr.President (Quickspeak| )' Sure. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) User Status XD http://editthis.info/bs01_game_team_/Image:Usermysterios.PNG Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Good one! -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) it fits our theme...Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Yeah. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Welcome Page our welcome page needs help... Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Yeah... -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) ! what does the red ! mean? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Edit checking. All Sysop check edits. It means that you have to check them. But forget it, it doesn't matter right now. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) n00bs. Guess I gotta teach you all what to do. --Swert 14:39, 2 April 2008 (EST) *Sigh* -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Hackers Do they need pics? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Yup. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) how about the longbow? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) And the glitchrok? Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Glitchrok need pics, so does the Longbow. -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) ok'Mr.President (Quickspeak| )' Cm & CE Are you gonna fix them?Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) CE? -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Current events...Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Oh, right... CM is Crystal Matrix? -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) i ment cp but cm would be Crystal matrix'Mr.President (Quickspeak| )' Okay... -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Sysop Can I have it for at least a day? There's a lot of things that need fixing... Bfahome Quick-speak Will do, old pal... -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Stubbers here here and here XD Mr.President (Quickspeak| ) Thanks... XD -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Lol Link XD Bfahome Quick-speak XD -Admin- (Quickspeak| ) Patrol Why am I able to patrol edits? ~Masketh-Kahn ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'Talk']]/ ) 19:35, 2 April 2008 (EST) :'Cause editthis is crazy like that. :P Bfahome Quick-speak XD Exo Malakai: Master of Heat and Flame 乐 (Quickspeak| ) pics Are there any more enemy weapons that need to be uploaded? Mr.President (Quickspeak| )